Please Stay
by DoctorsmarryDetectives
Summary: After the fall Sherlock moves to India but is called back when John is hurt. What would you do for the one you love? Johnlock rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

John got out of the taxi, it's a lot harder than it used to be. The cane did get really annoying after two years of having to use it. John slowly walked to his house, well he called it his house, but really it was Mary's. He still considered 221B his real home even though he hadn't been there for over a year. Mrs. Hudson stopped asking for rent after a few months. He couldn't move any of his flat mates bloody stuff. He wouldn't be surprised if there were still bloody thumbs in the vegetable drawer. Sherlock. No, don't start thinking of him John yelled at himself. Shaking his head hoping that would get Sherlock out of his head for a little while. Mary was waiting for him on the other side of that door, all he had to do is smile and act ok and she wouldn't ask him any questions. That's the thing he loved about Mary, she was never that observant. Turning the key in the door and putting in the biggest smile he could John opened the door, "honey I'm back."

John had met Mary a year after Sherlocks... Death. She had been his patient and had turned into so much more. He hadn't dated for months after Sherlock died and didn't want to have someone to love. he had been the reason that Sherlock and jumped off the building, well that's what he told himself. People of corse tell you that "it's not your fault" and such at the funeral but John had never believed them. When John had walked into that room and saw Mary sitting there, all that changed. After a few months of dating John had moved into Mary's little house and they have been living together, and it felt right.

"There is someone in room 2 waiting for you, he didn't schedule an appointment but he said it was urgent" Sara told him as soon as he saw her the next morning.

"At 7 in the morning? Did he looked injured?" John replied

"He seemed perfectly fine to me. He looked like he was standing out there waiting for most of the night till you came in."

That's unusual John thought walking towards room 2. Opening the door he knows by the feeling in the air that this wasn't going to be a happy encounter. When John finally got a good look at the man he knew that the man knew how to kill. The muscles on the tall mans arms and abdomen where sculpted that he could break a table by just hitting it.

" John H. Watson I was such a fan of your blog a couple of years ago." The man said in a low baritone voice, "I normally wouldn't tell you my name but because it won't matter for much longer, the name is Sebastian M." Reaching out for a handshake.

"Why will it not matter for much longer?" John asked suddenly on high alert. He should have brought his gun with him, how could he have been so stupid as to leave it at Mary's.

"You see the boss told me that after I was sure that Sherlock was in fact dead, that I can, as a present, kill you." said Sebastian smiling.

"It's been two years and you just decided that Sherlock is dead?" John asked trying to gain time. All he had to do was push the "call nurse" button and someone could come and help him.

"I saw the fall, I was in charge of killing you if he didn't jump. There are plenty of ways he could have faked his death though. We had to be 100% sure." Sebastian said pulling a knife out of his waistband.

"So if he wouldn't have jumped off the building you would have killed me?" John took another step towards the button.

"Oh don't think so highly of yourself, not just you would have died. The old landlady and the detective inspector would have found themselves at the pearly gates. And now I get to kill you today, I'm not sure if I'm happier that I get to do it up close and personal." Sebastian's fist suddenly collided with the surprised John. Pulling the knife out Sebastian started swinging madly around. Soon John had cuts all over his face and arms. Suddenly remembering the button John quickly got up and pushed it. The nurse would be there in a few moments, hopefully she had her phone on her.

"Oh why do you have to be such a spoil sport? Now we have to do this more quickly" Sebastian said obviously disappointed. John suddenly fell to the ground. He was losing to much blood, Sebastian wasn't swing randomly, he knew exactly where to cut so that the victim could bleed quickly. Suddenly the door flew open and a nurse entered. Seeing the scene she was surprised at seeing what was happening. The last thing John saw was her reaching for her phone when he neared a thud and felt horrible pain on the side of his head then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for treading this, it's my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and such!_

* * *

Sherlock was walking down a busy Indian street, it was early morning and no one paid much attention to the Englishman on the street. Sherlock loved it, he could still be believed to be dead, yet walk in plain sight. The world is full of idiots who don't think, and when they do think its annoying he thought to himself. The man over their herding the cows is the man who killed the soldier last night, the shopkeepers wife is going to be mad when she finds out he's been having an affair with the delivery boy. It was so easy living here people were so easy to read.

Ordinary people are so adorable, I should get a live in one. JIM Moriarty, the name still made Sherlocks skin crawl. Jim is the reason why I had to go into hiding, the reason why I had to move here, the reason I had to leave John... "No!" Sherlock accidentally said out loud. Looking around he noticed no one was paying much attention anyway. He couldn't afford to think about John. John who thought he was dead, who would hate him if he every found out he was still alive.

It hurt, thinking of John, knowing all the things he wish he could have told him, all the times he could have said how great full he was to have a helper. Sherlock could be happy here in India, but he knew that he would never be totally happy without John. It hurt him to know John was living his life and was laughing and smiling and having fun. Sherlock had given up on trying to push John out of his brain, yes it hurt but he had become used to it. It had become a constant companion is the last two years of loneliness.

Suddenly he felt something vibrate in his pocket. The feeling had become foreign and awkward. Sherlock haven't used the phone since he called John on the roof of St. Bart' years of silence from his old life, which was understandable because everyone thought he was dead.

It's John... -MH  
Something happened to him... -MH  
Come back, Sherlock. For him- MH

Sherlock didn't know which question to address first, how did Mycroft know he was alive, or what has happened to John? Without totally thinking Sherlock quickly booked a ticket on the next to England... To John.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's one of my favorites I've written so far!_

_please review!_

* * *

John woke up to a rather annoying beep. Opening his eyes he knew immediately knew he was in a hospital and that annoying beeping was his heart beat. Suddenly the door opened to his room and he looked up to see who would enter. He could count all the possibilities on his one hand. Mary, Harry, Sara, or his mom and dad. Slowly a figure entered the room.

"No!" John yelled, "you are supposed to be dead!" Suddenly he felt his body fill with anger. How dare he be alive and not tell him, it had been two years!

"John, please calm down, you're injured." Sherlock replied almost in tears. What had he done, he deserved this treatment from John.

"I have two questions, why did you wait two years Sherlock, two bloody years?! And what was so important to make you come back now?" John said almost breaking down in tears.

"I had to make everyone believe I was dead. For a while Moriartys men still followed me and I took them down one by one. Why now? Have you taken a look at yourself recently John? You almost died."

"Is that what it takes for me to get you back? To almost die and then you will come running?"

"John I would have come back eventually, I just had to make sure all of Moriartys men were killed first."

Well you didn't do a very good job. The man who attacked me was one of Moriartys men, he didn't tell me right out but I knew that he was. I almost died because it was a present from Moriarty for making sure you were dead!"

Sherlock was suddenly on full alert. "So the man who tried to kill you was one of the assassins sent after me... Let me guess his name was Sebastian?"

"Yes and why does it matter?" John asked surprised that Sherlock knew the assassins name already.

"It matters because he tried to kill you,and because of that he will regret the fact he ever joined Moriarty!"

"How did you know I was even injured? Two years Sherlock! I'm surprised you even care at this point."

"Do you think I ever truly left you, stopped having ever fact of your life followed by the homeless network and then sent straight to me. Why in the world John would you think I wouldn't care?" Sherlock quietly asked. He was hurt, how could John understand that he cared about his well being, that the fact that he was alive of dead mattered.

The thing that scared Sherlock the most was that he wanted to hold Johns hand and sit by his bed telling him everything was ok. He finally decided it was the fact that he hadn't seen John in two years that made him want to do this intimate action.

John sat there staring at the man he believed to be dead. After the initial pain and anger wore off he was happy Sherlock was alive and questioned why he would have thought the man would have actually killed himself, of corse he faked it, he is Sherlock Holmes. John noticed Sherlock was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. So John scooted over and lightly patted the bed beside him. Understanding Sherlock walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry John, please believe me." Sherlock whispered quietly.

John grabbed the man and hugged him. He hugged the detective harder than anyone he had ever hugged before. "I forgive you Sherlock and I always will." John whispered softly in his ear. The two sat there hugging each other. The could have sat there for hours enjoying the warmth and life if they had not been interrupted.

"John?!" Said I high-pitched voice, Mary. John suddenly let go of Sherlock and thought about what it would have looked like if you would have walked in the door and seen them moments ago. If you were one of the men's girlfriend, it would look pretty bad.

"Mary, it isn't what it looks like." John said stuttering

"We'll it looks like your great Sherlock Holmes is back! I hope you guys get back together, you always fancied him anyway!" Mary yelled tears running down her face. She ran out the door letting it slam in her wake.

"Not this again..." John said in defeat. Sherlock started chuckling, he was never good for Johns love life. Soon they both were laughing so much tears were coming out of their eyes


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you guys all my story, thank you so much for reading And I hope Hope you continue reading it! Please review!_

* * *

When the to men finally got their laughing under control John just sat there smiling at the socially awkward consulting detective, his best friend. "I'm glad your back Sherlock"

"Thank you John for not being mad." Sherlock said looking at his feet, " I hope you know that I will always care about you and that anyone who hurts you will have me to deal with."

John chuckled, "I know Sherlock, and I knew that this whole time. I just didn't realize that till now. I never stopped believing in you."

Slowly Johns eyes started to slowly close with the urge for sleep. "John you need to sleep." Sherlock knew John would lose the battle for sleep.

"Lay down beside me. I want you to be by my side when I wake up." John said. Sherlock happily complied laying down beside his favorite blogger. John tucked himself in with all the blankets and cuddled his head into Sherlocks chest. "You're so warm Sherlock." John whispered before finally falling asleep.

Laying there with John tucked into his chest Sherlock finally had time to think about the last 24 hours. He had started the day in India about to start another boring day. He had missed John but he didn't know that he would ever see him again till Mycroft sent that text. He had messed up Johns life so much in the years they had been flat mates. He had jumped on the first flight to England to run into this stupid hospital to see the man who he had wanted to see for 2 years but hadn't been able to get the confidence to say sorry.

Laying there Sherlock finally realized what was stopping him from coming back before now. He didn't want to come back and see John happy to see John living his life like nothing happened. He also didn't want to see John devastated over the fall that he hadn't done anything in the last two years. He didn't want to know if John had stopped believing in him, if John would look Sherlock in the eye when they were reunited with a look of hurt and disgust.

Sherlock was just happy he was no longer alone.

John woke up from one of the best dreams he had in a while. He had dreamed that Sherlock had come back, he had been alive the whole time the past two years. Starting to sense his surrounding John realized he has holding on to something big and round. It couldn't be Mary, Mary never let John hold on to her like this, something about women aren't objects..? Slowly John opened his eyes and was a little frightened when me was looking straight into two hazy grey eyes, eyes filled with so much concern for the person they were looking at. Immediately John smiled, the consulting detective was back, it wasn't a dream.

"I thought all this was just a dream." John said his voice hoarse from just waking up.

"I'm guessing that means you are happy that I'm back, well that's what I've deduced when you have been asleep." Sherlock replied talking fast so that John had to think for a little trying to figure out what he said.

"of corse I'm glad you came back. Why would you think anything different?" John said slightly hurt.

"because I have ruined any chance you have of dating any nurse here at the hospital because the nurse you have think we are a gay couple when she came in a few hours ago and with our luck she loves to gossip. Also Mary came back to visit and told me to tell you to call her when you get home. I'm sorry to say she is breaking it off. I'm no help to your love life John." Sherlock said scared of the other mans response.

" I rather have you back then get with any of the women you named." John said smiling at the detective "wait a gay couple? Oh not this again!"


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you guys like this chaper, please review and thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

John and Sherlock just laid there, enjoying each others company. Sherlock was thinking about how he will kill that Sebastian man when he finally gets time to track him down. Now John, he has having a war in his head. He was trying to think straight but with Sherlock laying beside him he couldn't do even that properly. That scared him even more. Why couldn't he think with Sherlock laying beside him? He had the same problem with some of his past girlfriends, it was his body's first sign that he was liking or even in love with the person.

That is what made him even more confused, he wasn't gay. He had never even looked at another man that way. His long list of girlfriends must count for something! John decided he was probably over-thinking all of this. Wait suddenly he screamed in his mind, why is Sherlock laying beside him in the first place. John remembered he had asked Sherlock to join him when he had first come back. Had Sherlock even left? Had he gotten out of the bed at all the whole time he slept? John cursed under his breath when his stomach got butterflies. He wasn't in love with Sherlock!

Suddenly John was in pain. It was the worst headache he had ever had in his life. Not caring anymore he curled up in a fettle position and started to cry. "Sherlock it hurts so bad."

Sherlock suddenly snapped out of his mind palace. Jumping off the bed and running out the door. "someone help!" he yelled down the hallway. And then ran back and sat beside John and rubbed the mans back. "what's wrong John, please tell me."

"it hurts Sherlock there is something wrong with my head. I can't open my eyes without feeling like my heads going to explode. Sherlock please!" John whispered still curled up.

Finally the nurse ran in "what is wrong?"

"he is having obvious pain from something in his head, he got hit in the head and a piece of his skull broke off." Sherlock said looking at the nurse with pure hate. "did anyone even think of checking for this? How does it feel to see this man in pain because of something you stupid people could have checked!"

"Sherlock please" John whimpered again in the bed.

"do something! Or are you just going to stand there!" Sherlock yelled at the nurse who hadn't moved from her spot. Suddenly the women remembered that she was the one that had to do something..

"please Sherlock, help me, make it stop!" John whined

"I'm trying to John." Sherlock said walking over to his bed side and took the other mans hand. "please stay with me John, stay strong."

And then suddenly Johns hand stopped holding Sherlocks and John stopped moving.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know that sherlock is a little ooc, it seems like I can't get him just right. Please review, I love hearing everyone's comments!_

* * *

Sherlock sat there waiting for John to come back in. After John had fallen unconscious the nurse had wheeled him right out. Sherlock had no idea what they were doing to the poor doctor but he just hoped that had gotten him better any way those idiots could. Sherlock jumped when the door suddenly flew opened and the nurse wheeled John back in. "is he all better?" he asked scared of the response.

"we believe so, we found the bit of bone from his skull and got rid of it. He should wake up any moment now, so we will know more than." the nurse said leaving and closing the door behind her.

"John please be ok." Sherlock half whispered to himself. He couldn't deal with losing John after he just came back. He wouldn't be able to do it, even if he tried. Sherlock moved the chair he was just sitting in to johns bedside and he just sat there waiting for John to wake up.

Time passed slowly, which surprised Sherlock more than he cared to admit. He wasn't used to all these emotions and he hated that he didn't know how to deal with being a human. Sherlock didn't notice when Johns eyes suddenly flew open.

"leave." said a horse voice, "now"

The words scared Sherlock because he didn't know where they came from. When he saw that John had said them it hurt even worse. "John it will be ok." he said quietly not sure exactly what to say.

"your right it was ok, before you came back." John said a little more awake. "I was happy Sherlock before you came back, even before I met you! Do you know how many times I've almost been killed because some evil person wants to get to you? Too many, I've been in more life threatening scenarios since I've become your blogger then Afghanistan!

"John I never meant to hurt you, I thought you knew that!" Sherlock couldn't help but get mad at John. How could he stand there accusing Sherlock of being the ruin of his life?

"LEAVE Sherlock, I don't want to see you anymore. I will move out of 221B if that's what it takes!"

"please John don't say that, I never wanted to leave you. Please believe me. I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you, for all the murders, for all the near death experiences. I'm sorry John." Sherlock said standing up and walking towards the door. " I would never wish any of that upon anyone." then he walked out and let the door close behind him.

What was this emotion he was feeling, I'm hurt Sherlock thought to himself and the things running down his cheeks were tears.


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy thanksgiving! This is just a little filler chapter, but more johnlock coming soon! Please review!_

* * *

Walking out the doors of the hospital a sleek black car pulled up in front of the emotional wreck that was left of the sociopath. Without thinking much Sherlock opened the door and slide into the seat. He wasn't surprised when his brother was sitting across from him. "it's nice to see you brother said Mycroft.

"How did you know I was alive?" Sherlock asked looking at his brothers face

"do you think I would have not had you tracked. When we were younger you always said you wanted to fake commit your suicide and live in India. It wasn't that hard." Mycroft said looking out the window. " what did I tell you Sherlock about caring," Mycroft said shaking his head slowly.

"and I've always said that there was something wrong with us." Sherlock said trying to get his emotions under control.

They sat their quietly and avoiding each others eye contact until the car finally slowed outside of 221B. Silently Sherlock opened the door and exited the car. Suddenly the door of the house flew opened and an elderly women moved faster than she had in years coming towards the unexpecting detective. "I told everyone you were still alive. The married ones next door were the only ones that believed me." Ms. Hudson said happily pulling Sherlock into a big hug.

"thank you I'm glad at least someone still believes in me." he said quietly so the older women wouldn't ask about it.

"have you seen John yet? He hasn't been to the flat in a long while." Ms. Hudson looked expectantly at the lanky Holmes.

"I just saw him actually, at the hospital. He was attacked by an assassin trying to get me to come out. John doesn't want to see me anymore. He has threatened to move out of 221B." Sherlock replied moving around his landlady walking towards the door.

"well we will have to change his mind!" Ms Hudson said looking over her shoulder and watched the detective walk up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you everyone who reviewed so far. You guys are awesome! Please review if you want to, it will be appreciated _

* * *

It had been 4 days since John had yelled at Sherlock about leaving their flat. After a long stay in the hospital John was finally coming home, well he says home but he means 221B. Sherlock didn't want to be around when John came back. And anyway he should probably tell everyone at the Scotland yard that he is back so he can get some cases and he would have to shoot the wall anymore.

Exiting the taxi Sherlock walk through the doors or Scotland yard. When he started up the stairs and onto the second story, people started to look at him weirdly. Detective inspector Lestrade was sitting in his office talking to Donovan and Anderson. Without being invited in Sherlock pushed open the door and walked though. "it looks like you finally got married you two" he said smartly to Anderson and Donovon.

"how?" Lestrade asked after a few more moments.

"is all that anyone cares about anymore? Whatever i did was good enough to trick the entire country of England except for my brother." Sherlock said moving towards the window. " and Anderson that beard makes you look more like your self, you look like an idiot. Good job." oh how he had missed the Scotland yard gang. So easy to pick on.

"I'm guessing you want to help with some more crimes freak?" Donovan said disgusted about what she was about to say, "we need you."

Sherlock smiled happy to oblige "I've kept up to date with the cases in England and you have made some big mistakes. First on the serial killer who takes out his victims eyes is the key witness. The family who all perished when their house was burned was the family doctor. Sadly you put the wrong man in jail for the murder of the three hospital murders. It was not the lead doctor it was the janitor."

"we have missed you Sherlock. Can you please explain how you know all of that so we can file charges?" Lestrade said smiling

* * *

John wanted Sherlock to be back at the flat when he got there. He had been wrong when he made Sherlock leave the way he did, None of this was his fault. Everything he had yelled at the detective had been wrong. He had been miserable before he had met the man and the last 2 years had been hell. John didn't want to leave 221B and he wished Sherlock would come home soon so he could tell him all of this. Sitting on his favorite chair he waited for Sherlock to come back.

It has late at night when Sherlock finally decided to go home. He had been avoiding going but knew he would have to talk to John sometime. Opening the door to the flat he saw that the doctor had been waiting for him but had fallen asleep. Walking quietly towards the sleeping man Sherlock went to wake him quietly because he would never hear the end of all the complaining about how his neck and back hurt the next day. But suddenly Sherlock backed off like he had burned by John. Sherlocks heart raced and his pupils shrunk. NO he screamed to himself. Love is a disadvantage, he had always known that. He wasn't in love with John Watson he couldn't be. Reaching back towards the sleeping man Sherlock picked him up and carried the man up to his room. Laying him down on the bed Johns hand gripped Sherlocks scarf. "I'm sorry Sherlock. Please stay." John said half asleep.

"of corse." Sherlock said in reply. Taking off his coat and scarf Sherlock went to the other side of the he'd and payed down. John moved up beside him and put his head on the detectives chest, wrapped his arms around the others mans body and fell back to sleep. Sherlock laid there and thought about how his body was betraying him. But he couldn't help but lean down and kiss the top of the sleeping doctors head. Making Sherlocks heart raise even faster. There he thought it's true I love John Watson and he will always be my blogger. Then the detective closed his eyes and fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, sorry about not uploading for a while. But here is a late Christmas present for you all! Please review!_

* * *

John woke up hours later. He was snuggled against something, a person. Sherlock. Then the man froze why was Sherlock in his bed. Also why was his heart fluttering? This was not happening. John jumped out of bed with a start. "Sherlock we need to talk." He said urgently.

"Are you feeling better John?" Sherlock asked confused.

"I feel fine Sherlock. We need to talk about why when I wake up you always in the same bed as me." John asked with a worried face.

" That is because you asked me to sleep beside you." Sherlock answered. Did John really think he would just crawl in the same bed as him willingly. Well Sherlock would do that any day but he didn't need John thinking that.

Johns heart skipped a beat when Sherlock made that innocent face. No this was not ok. John suddenly turned around and headed for the door. "Yeah ok whatever. I'm going to see Harry." Closing the door and grabbing his jacket from the chair downstairs. Walking slowly down the stairs John turned around looking the see if Sherlock would follow him. Disappointed John opened the door to 221B and closed the door slowly.

* * *

Sherlock sat there on the bed stunned. What had just happened? It angered him that his brain wasn't working the fast way that it normally does. Why was he still sitting here, John just left and he hadn't even moved. Why had Sherlock left in such a hurry? Did he do something wrong? Sherlock slowly rose from Johns bed and moved to the window, he saw the doctor jump into cab and then the car drove off. When Sherlock knew that John couldn't see him anymore he ran downstairs grabbing his coat and scarf on the way. Calling for a cab he jumped into the back and told the driver to follow the cab that John had gotten into.

* * *

A few minutes later John paid the cabbie and walked toward Harry's house. Ringing the doorbell John stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. He needed to ask his sister something important. The door suddenly opened up to a very surprised sister. "John what a surprise!" Harry said with a forced smile, "is something wrong?"

" I need to ask you about something, it's rather important." John said avoiding eye contact with his sister.

"Sure, right. Come in John." Harry said quietly stepping aside and opened the door farther so that John could pass. Looking dazed for a moment Harry stood there staring at the road. He vaguely saw a cab stop and a tall man get out of it. Then she closed the door quietly.

"Come in John make yourself at home." Harry said waiving towards the couch. " would you like anything? Tea, Or a sandwich?"

"No thank you. I won't be staying very long." John replied looking at his hands. What had happened to him and Harry, when they were younger they were so close. Sherlock had got it spot on when he said that John didn't approve of Harry's drinking problem. Sherlock. Closing his eyes John rubbed his face how had he become so tired. He had just woken up!

" John, what's troubling you?" Harry asked her voice suddenly soft. She wanted to go over Nd sit beside John and rub his back to comfort him. She wouldn't do that though that would make this even more awkward.

John sat there a moment trying to get all his thoughts together. How was he supposed to ask this? "How did you know" John paused for a moment trying to figure out how to phrase what he was going to say. " that you didn't love the right gender?" There he said it and it was out there in the open.

Harry sat there for a while thinking about what her brother had said. "You mean when did I realize that I was a lesbian? That I was not into men a girl is supposed to be?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, what were your first signs that you were like that?" John said finally looking at his sister in the eyes.

"Well I noticed when all my friends talked about the popular guys at school I didn't find them attractive. Then slowly I noticed that I found no men attractive. Then I met Clara and when I saw here I thought she was the most attractive person I had ever met. When I noticed that I saw that I thought all women attractive and I had crushes on some of the cute ones. It was a slow process and being a teenager it was hard to totally understand that something wasn't terribly wrong with me for being that way. Why do you ask John?" Harry tried not to become emotional when talking about her past but all the bullying always got to her.

"I think I have feelings for my flatmate" John spoke quickly. Hearing himself finally say it out loud he knew that he did in fact have strong feelings for Sherlock.

Harry sat there and looked about the window over Johns left shoulder. She asked quietly, "what do you want me to tell you John, you can't help who you fall In love with. I would know."

"I'm not gay, I have a whole list of ex girlfriends to prove that. I have a girlfriend now! When I look at other men I feel no sexual attraction to them. It's just Sherlock, it's always been just him." Suddenly John stood up in frustration. "Are there some people like me,that Im not gay but I have feelings for just one man who one man doesn't make me gay!"

"Yes John there are plenty of people like you! You are not alone and I can help you if you need it!" Harry said standing up and walking over to John and pulling him into a hug. "You need to tell him how you feel, you might also want to break it off with your girlfriend." The final bit made John laugh quietly into the top of Harry's hair. Wrapping his arms around his sister he held her there, holding her tight. "Make sure I get to meet him, ok?" Harry said pulling away with a smile on her face.

"Of corse you will Harry! I'm surprised you would think I wouldn't bring him around sometime!" John said with a little laugh in his voice. "Well I better be on my way, I should stop by Mary's to pick up my stuff from her house."

The two walked silently to the door. Harry opened the door and John went out and turned around and gave his sister another hug. " I hope to see you soon. Thank you Harry."


	10. Chapter 10

_thank your guys for all of your patients. Please review :)_

* * *

Sherlock got out of the cab just to see Harry close the door. Is John in there? Why would he come to his sister who John hadn't talked to in years? Sneaking up the fence Sherlock crouched behind the hedge. There you could vaguely make out Johns shape sitting down on the couch.

Suddenly a sleek black car pulled up beside Sherlock . "Mycroft not now!"

"You won't hear anything little brother, defiantly from where you are crouched. Get in the car Sherlock." Mycroft said through the cracked window.

Reluctantly Sherlock sighed and got into the call. "I think you need to spend a few days away from John, it would be for the best" Mycroft said smiling

"Why would I ever do that?" Sherlock looked at his brother suddenly

"What do you think he was talking to Harry about Sherlock? It was you of corse. I think it's for the best if you give him a little space for just a few days."

"Where are we going?" Sherlocks brother might be annoying at times but if John was going to other people about advice about him, he did have to leave for a little while.

"To Mummy's house." Mycroft said watching out the window as the trees and houses flew by "we will stay there for a week and then we can come back. Oh and you know how mum hates cell phones." Mycrofts hand opened and Sherlock reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket.

From then on the Holmes brothers sat there in silence. Neither knew what to say. They both tried to make as little eye contact as possible until they puller up to the Holmes mansion.

After leaving Harry's John walked to the curb, calling for a taxi. Getting in John sat there thinking about the last 24 hours. He had come from the hospital , come back to the flat to find it empty. He has sat in that chair waiting for Sherlock to come home, fell asleep and was taken to his room by the detective. Somewhere in there he had asked Sherlock to stay with him all night and the man had strangely agreed. In a little over a week he had gone from thinking his best friend was dead to being in love with another man.

When the cab finally pulled up to Mary's John got out slightly frightened about what was about to happen. How do you tell your girlfriend that you are in love with another man? This was a situation that John never thought he would be in. Walking to the door he knocked on the door. Standing there for a few more minutes and nothing happened

Remembering he owned a key to Mary's house John pulled out them out of his pocket. He needed to get his stuff out of this house anyway. He could talk to Mary when she got home and sort it out then.

Opening the door he headed up the stairs onto the second floor. And suddenly John stopped outside of the room that him and Mary had shared for all those months. There were people in there and John knew he wouldn't be happy with what was going on behind the door.

John opened the door anyway. Latter on he would always wonder why he did but at that moment his body took over, leaving his common sense far behind. At first the two in the bed didn't realize the was a third person in the room. John just stood there for a few moments before he cleared his throat loudly. Suddenly the two grabbed the sheet trying to cover all the right parts. "John what are you doing here?" Mary asked still trying to get over the pure shock that she had just experienced.

"I came to get my stuff and talk to you." John said suddenly feeling incredibly awkward about this whole situation. "I see that your busy at the moment so this can wait till another time, text me sometime that you free so I can come and get my stuff." He slowly turned around and walked out of the room and then out of the house.

John needed to clear his head. His life was spinning out of control and he couldn't think of anything without being confused. He had to get a drink had to forget his hell of a week.

Hours later John came back to the flat stumbling up the stairs."Sherlock!" He yelled opening the door to 221B. "where are you? I need to tell you something."

It took John a while till he had searched all the rooms and found that his friend wasn't there. Taking out his phone he called Sherlocks number. Waiting for the other man to pick up he paced nervously around the living room. Voicemail, that is exactly what he needed at the moment. Deciding to send a text just in case he was at st. Bart's and hadn't heard his phone go off.

Back at flat. Where are you? -JW

John realized how exhausted he really was. He needed to lay down, his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick. Not really noticing where he was going he walked into Sherlocks room and laid down on the bed. Before he knew it he was fell asleep and left his crazy life behind for a few hours.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry guys that It has been so long since the last update. I will try to d better from now on. _

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed and such!_

* * *

A week had gone by and Sherlock was nowhere to be seen and John didn't know what to do. He had looked at all the places that Sherlock normal was at with no luck. John had a few days ago texted Mycroft but there was no answer either. John decided that if he did not see his flatmate by the end of the day he would have to go to Scotland Yard and report a missing person. Sherlock was known for running off for days at a time with no contact with John but never for this long or with not even having a case to figure out. John sat in his chair which he had moved towards the window so he could watch the street below for a lanky consulting detective. Every day he had sat in that chair watching, hoping.

Hours had past and the street lamps on Baker Street have started casting a yellow light on all the families and couples going up and down the street. John sat there defeated. Sherlock had just gotten bag after years and now he had left again. John was starting to think that he had imagined the whole few weeks, just a figure in his mind. Maybe he was going insane, maybe his grief made him imagine everything was back to normal.

Suddenly he saw a tall figure getting out of a sleek black vehicle. Closing the door the man tuned toward 221 B and looked into the windows. Johns stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and his heart involuntarily skipped a beat. The door downstairs opened and Sherlock glided into the entryway. Taking off his coat and scarf he talked up the stairs to the flat. Reaching for the doorknob the door flung opened and John was standing there with a look of hatred yet relief that only John would be able to pull off.

"John." Was all Sherlock was able to say before he was pulled into a tight hug by his flatmate. Sherlock at first didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around John tightly. Suddenly Sherlock didn't know what to say, his heart was racing, his stomach was flipping around inside of his body, and his voice box decided not to work at this moment.

Johns body had acted out of instinct and he had no idea why he ran right into Sherlock and gave him a hug. Realizing how awkward this all was the doctor jumped back and tried to avoid eye contact. His brain was going as slow as a snail at the moment. Why did he hug Sherlock?

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" John suddenly yelled at the detective. "No calls, no notes, no nothing! Do you know how that makes me feel? Horrible!"

"John I am so sorry, Mycroft came and took me off to the Holmes mansion. Mummy doesn't believe in phones so I had to turn it off and give it to the butler. John if I could have contacted you I would of." Sherlock replied. He felt like he was begging for the army doctor to believe in.

"Fine Sherlock, but make sure next time you talk to me first!" John said rushing towards Sherlock once again. Pulling away slightly John whispered, "Don't ever do that to me again."

John and Sherlocks faces were an inch apart and without fulling thinking everything throughout John leaned in and took Sherlocks lips with his own


	12. Chapter 12

_So I will try to upload a new chapter every 2 weeks of so, sorry for the wait!_

_thank you for the reviews 3_

* * *

It had been two days since "the event" which is what John liked to call the kiss that he had shared with Sherlock. John had been hiding out in his room as much as he could since "the event" only coming out to use the restroom or leave for work. What had he expected to happen? Sherlock had told him many times that he didn't do the whole relationship thing and considered himself married to work. John hated himself for thinking that Sherlock would at least kiss back but the detective just stood there, Sherlock hadn't pulled back at all he just stood there like a statue. John had noticed this and pulled away and stood there for a few seconds but when the detective didn't move at all he ran to his room like a teenager girl who's crush didn't love her back.

John didn't go downstairs for the rest of that day so he never knew when Sherlock broke out of his trance state. A few hours after "the event" Lestrade had come with a new case for Sherlock to help with and heard them come and go throughout the last two days. John always planned his quick dashes down the stairs perfectly so that Sherlock never saw him, but after a quick nap he wasn't sure if Sherlock was home or not and his stomach was empty. Should he puss it? Maybe he could quietly go down the stairs, look around, and figure out exactly what was going on.

After an hour of just sitting there building up the courage to put his plan to action. John got up and opened the door as quietly as he could and slowly made his way down the stairs. He didn't hear any talking in the flat which was good. Peaking around the corner he saw that the living room was empty and completely dark. So Sherlock was out, good. John walked confidently to the kitchen putting some supper together for himself. Standing there above the stove he couldn't help but laugh at his actions coming down the stairs. It was his flat for goodness sake! He lived here and he was walking around like he was a robber or something.

After all his meal was ready John sat down at the table and started to eat. After he was done he took his dishes to the sink and while he was turning around to head back upstairs because he had all ready pushed his luck to far. While walking past the living room he suddenly saw an outline of a human sitting in the one chair. How long had that persons been sitting there?

"John I think we need to talk."

Crap it was Sherlock.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is the last chapter guys. Thanks for reading :) I'm planing on writing another a johnlock story soon! So stay tuned!_

* * *

" Hi Sherlock, how are you?" John said nervously.

"Fine John, how is the walls of you room treating you?" Sherlock says smartly with a little grin on his lips. "You have been trying to avoid me John."

No. John didn't want to face these feelings yet. Why did he kiss Sherlock? It had been an accident he had just figured out that he felt romantically towards Sherlock. "Avoid you!? Why would I do that?"

"Because you kissed me, and you don't know how I would react." Sherlock said quickly walking around John. "Now John the only things I know about love is the scientific parts of it, such as when you are looking at the person that you fancy your heartbeat quickens, your eyes dilate, and your temperature rises."

John felt extremely self conscious with Sherlock walking around him and looking him over. He could make eye contact with the detective. He felt like he was being scolded by a parent for doing something wrong. "Yes, so I've been told."

"I've noticed since my return that is exactly what happens when you are near me. The thing that I wonder John is if I will ever fully understand the way I feel towards you. John I've never felt this way to another person and all knowledge of love has been erased from my brain a long time ago. Something I do remember is that the first time I met you and many times before the fall you stated that you weren't gay and that you felt anything towards me. What has changed?

John stood there still looking at the floor. He was confused, did Sherlock just say that he loved him? John suddenly knew that he needed to get out of the flat. Before he realized what he was doing he was running down the stairs and out the front door. Standing there for a few seconds he started running down the street.

Sherlock was still standing where he had been when John had run down the stairs. Had he been wrong about how John felt about him? Had John felt nothing towards him and been scared when Sherlock had said that he fancied the doctor? What if he was avoiding him because the kiss was a mistake? Slowly Sherlock moved towards his violin playing without even thinking about it.

Hours had passed since the conversation that lead to John running out on Sherlock and John was sitting at a bar. He wasn't drinking just sitting there thinking about the Detective. Why had he run out? Sherlock had admitted that he fancied him! John suddenly got up and walked towards the door of the pub and headed back to 221B.

Finally reaching the door of the flat he opened it and ran out the stairs. Sherlock had heard John return and put the violin down and turned towards the door. John rushed forward and stood right in front of Sherlock. Whispering John said "I'm not gay, I just love you. It's always been you." Then the small doctor stood on his tiptoes and softly covered the surprised detectives lips with his own.


End file.
